


Dirty Little Secret

by CleoBane



Series: NEIGHBORS [2]
Category: Jimon - Fandom, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anger, Disaster Family Dinner, M/M, Masturbation, Meltdown, Simon is a Rockstar, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoBane/pseuds/CleoBane
Summary: Jace's family comes for dinner and things do not go as planned.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simo Lewis/Jace Herondale
Series: NEIGHBORS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132985
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Dirty Little Secret

“This is very nice.” His mother said as he concluded the tour of his home. Alec had a strange smile on his face and his father didn’t look happy. But he didn’t care. His mother looked happy. That’s all that mattered.

It had been five days since that disastrous meeting. He still cringed when he thought about it.

He decided to host the regular Sunday dinners at his place so he’d show the place to his family.

“What do you think, Dad?” he asked.

“It’s too big for one person.” His father grumbled. “Six bedrooms and three guest bathrooms. What do you need all that for?”

Jace rolled his eyes. “It’s an investment. And who knows? I’m not going to be single forever."

His mother’s eyes brightened. “That reminds me. I asked Izzy to come with the Ling girl. What’s her name, Robert?”

“Lily.” His father grunted.

Jace groaned inwardly. He thought his mother would have stopped trying to introduce him to girls. “Mom, I can get my own dates.”

_And they would be of the masculine variety._

“Who did your decorating, Jace?” Magnus asked. He seemed mad for some reason.

“Uh…”

“Do not answer that.” Alec whispered. “I beg of you.”

“No one.” Jace said. “Why?”

Magnus narrowed his eyes. “Are you sure? I recognize Constance shoddy work.”

Oh.

OH.

Jace shot a panicked look to Alec. “Oh shit. I’m sorry. I asked my assistant to pick a decorator. I didn’t…”

“Of course you didn’t…” Magnus sniffed derisively and stalked away. Alec sighed.

“You have no idea how pissed off he has been.” His brother said. “Did you forget he is a decorator? I told him that you didn’t do it on purpose. He thinks you are homophobic.”

His father snorted. And his mother shushed him.

“What?” Jace was shocked. He and Magnus were not all that close. He thought the guy was a drama queen and could be condescending, but for the man to say he was homophobic?

“That’s stupid.” Jace blurted. “I’m not homophobic! I’m…” he caught himself. “You are gay and my best friend. He’s being ridiculous.”

“Hey.” Alec said sternly. “It’s OK. He’ll get over it.”

“If it means so much to him;” Jace said testily. “He can decorate the damn house. And tell him to bill me.”

Homophobic; him!

If he was homophobic would Jace have gotten his company to cater for their wedding? The nerve of some people.

######

“Oh my gosh!” Izzy squealed, just as Jace had finished setting the table. “Jace, you didn’t tell me SimonSiren is your neighbor!”

Jace frowned. “Who?”

“SimonSiren!” she squealed. “Three time Grammy winner for alt rock.”

Jace shook his head. “I have no idea who you are talking about.”

“Wait, are you saying Simon Lewis lives next door?” Magnus asked. “Like, right next door?”

“They share a fence.” Izzy said, rocking on her heels. “Do you know him?”

Magnus scoffed. “Do I know him. We grew up together…”

Izzy let out a scream that had Jace gritting his teeth. “Magnus, please, you have to introduce me. I love him! I want to have his rockstar babies.”

“Sure…” Magnus looked at Alec and batted his eyes at him. “Babe, I’ll be right back.”

Jace sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was getting out of hand. “OK, that’s it!”

Everywhere went silent. That was when Jace saw a tiny Asian woman standing behind Izzy, looking like she wanted to be anywhere but here. But Jace couldn’t have stopped even if he wanted to.

“I invited you to my home for Sunday dinner and since you people stepped foot in here, it has been one complaint, one snide comment or the other and I am fucking sick of it! Izzy, you were not only late, you obviously do not care about me as a person. If you want to go over to the rockstar’s house then please do so. In fact, I would prefer it. Dad, this is my house, you don’t have to like it, but it’s mine. Alec, I can’t believe that after all we’ve been through together as brothers and best friends, you would not even defend me when your husband talks shit about me. Magnus, I’m sorry I didn’t call you when I bought this place but I really didn’t remember. That doesn’t make me homophobic. It just makes me absent minded.”

He sighed and saw everyone’s aghast expressions. He looked at the Asian woman. “Lily, right? I’m sure you are very nice and I apologize for making you come all the way here but dinner is over. I’ll get you a container, mom but I would like to be left alone now.”

With that, he turned and walked into the kitchen.

He got out three take away containers and set them on the kitchen counter, breathing hard.

He was so mad.

For years he had put up with his family treating him like his ideas didn’t matter, that his dreams were stupid. But now that he had lashed out at them, he was suddenly mortified. He felt tears stinging his eyes and knew he had to get out of here before he started bawling. He grabbed the containers and took them to the dining room.

“Take whatever you want.” He said, not looking at anyone. “I’m going to bed.”

“Jace, come on.” Alec said. “We’re sorry…”

“Son…” his father sounded upset and he could hear his mother sniffling.

Great. Now he was the jerk who made his mother cry. He almost stopped to apologize but the tear that rolled down his left cheek had him storming up the stairs to his bedroom.

It was only after he threw himself into bed that he realized that Simon Siren, Lewis, whatever was his neighbor.

The same neighbor he had watched getting a blowjob.

Great.

Just great.

His room was dark but there was a light shining into his bedroom. He turned to look for what was causing it. His breath caught.

He was looking into his neighbor’s bedroom. The floor to ceiling windows faced Jace’s bed room and he could see everything.

And by everything, he meant _everything_.

Because, right there; before his eyes, his neighbor was laying with his head hanging off the foot of the bed, his face blissed out as a darkskinned girl rode him. His tattooed arms flexed as he gripped the girl’s hips tight.

Jace couldn’t hear them from his room but his mind provided him with the audio. He imagined he could hear Simon’s moans, grunts and filthy words and the girl rode him.

Jace barely spared the girl a glance as he watched. He could feel his cock throbbing as he moved closer to the window. He didn’t even know when he’d left the bed.

Simon moved suddenly and Jace’s breath hitched as he watched his neighbor pull out of the girl and turn her face down to the bed, entering her from behind.

Then something he couldn’t comprehend happened. A man walked into Jace’s field of vision. Naked with his own dick hard and sticking out and the girl lifted her head. She opened her mouth and the other man pushed his dick in. Simon grabbed the man by the back of his head and pulled him in for a brutal kiss.

This was too much.

Jace frantically unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. He whimpered as he wrapped his hand around himself and gave it a gentle tug. His eyelids felt heavy as he stood in his bedroom and jerked off to the show.

This was better than porn.

Simon threw his head back and Jace swore he could hear the groan the other man let out. And that did it. He came hard, biting his lips as his breath caught. His vison went hazy for a few seconds before he relaxed, his body trembling.

He stumbled back and fell on to his bed, breathing hard.

As the bliss faded, mortification set in.

What the hell had he just done?

Had he just…?

Then he heard his phone buzz in his pocket. He reached for it with his clean hand and blanched as he saw a voicemail from his mother.

Had he just jerked off to his neighbor with his entire family-and Magnus and Lily-downstairs?

He really should consider moving.

He listened to his mother’s message.

_“Jonathan, sweetheart. You are absolutely right and we have been very rude. Izzy will apologize for her actions. Magnus too. Please come down for dinner. Lily is really looking forward to meeting you._

Jace snorted.

Maybe it was the orgasm but he didn’t feel mad anymore. Only embarrassed and lethargic.

He sighed and went to the ensuite to wash up.

It was going to be his secret.

His own dirty little secret.


End file.
